melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel (song)
"Angel" is an alleged song by Melanie Martinez, leaked on October 4th. The track was leaked on google documents in the file with the name of “MM2”, potentially meaning "Melanie Martinez 2", allegedly for Melanie’s album “Hush Little Baby”, and was confirmed. Background The song’s lyrical content expresses the desperate need to have freedom and escape from bad influence, even going as far as to wanting to get put up for adoption, fans have speculated weather this was Melanie’s voice, considering it is not an official track. Critical Reception “Angel" received critical acclaim from music critics: * Spin magazine referred to "Angel" as "the best pop song of 2018 yet", "an undeniable hit waiting in the wings for its moment", and a "big, bold, beautiful masterpiece". * Paper magazine hailed the song as "just as much the pop perfection that is 'Crybaby'" and "the perfect chill jam". * USA Today welcomed "Angel" as "a marked improvement over Bittersweet Tragedy”. * Time magazine wrote of the track, "'Angel' marries euphoric yet gloomy and blurry with a pressing nostalgia for your teenage years, a time when the littlest crushes felt like time bombs and a time Martinez is really, really, really skilled at evoking. In that sense, it’s 'Bittersweet Tragedy 2.0', right down to a chorus so touching she has to repeat it twice". * Rolling Stone ranked "Angel" at number 49 on their year-end list of the 50 best songs of 2018” * Village Voice named "Angel Me" the 11th-best leaked song released in 2018 on their annual year-end critics' poll, Pazz & Pop. * Noted Youtube personality and music reviewer Todd in the Shadows wrote of the track, "Angel is one of the best songs I've ever heard". Charts Certifications Lyrics Alcohol, on the floor, stain the walls, ignore the calls You’ve been getting from your landlord, you missed the rent Tell me all these things about a mansion, and getting one soon, when When you get a job or when you get a husband to live off on It’s honestly, getting old, I wish I was old enough to move on I can’t live like this, everyday fight with everybody, day by day I can’t take this, can’t take the way you never have time to say That you made a mistake, cause you’re just that way Sometimes I make my bed at night, pray in the dim light To my angel, that something good will happen Even to a birthday candle What’s more fun, running away from your boyfriend when you’re done Or go on the run, whenever you get an eviction note on your door Are you okay, how is it fun to find a way, to seduce to get booze How is it good to sniff cocaine, and talking about getting railed by a train I’ve had enough, what’s going on on your brain I can’t live like this, everyday fight with everybody, day by day I can’t take this, can’t take the way you never have time to say That you made a mistake, cause you’re just that way Sometimes I make my bed at night, pray in the dim light To my angel, that something good will happen Even to a birthday candle I wish to my angel I get put in adoption, I wish on a birthday candle I don’t have to hear your sob story, I wish to my angle Something fatal will happen to me, I wish on a birthday candle That I won’t fall in insanity, oh believe me when I say I pray to my angel I can’t live like this, everyday fight with everybody, day by day I can’t take this, can’t take the way you never have time to say That you made a mistake, cause you’re just that way Sometimes I make my bed at night, pray in the dim light To my angel, that something good will happen Even to a birthday candle Trivia * It is unknown wether Melanie leaked this herself, the reason for such belief being that Melanie has given fans unreleased material to leak before. * Even though Melanie stated that any ”leaks” allegedly from her albums aren’t real, the song “Angel” was registered under her name, leading to speculation wether this was going to be a single Category:2018 Category:Unreleased Songs Category:Leaked Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Hush Little Baby Category:Songs